Falling Snow
by kickasspinay
Summary: A LATE Christmas set romance containing mainly Mimato, Taiora, & Takari.


  
The Falling Snow  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything.....blah,blah,blah......  
A/N: Hey, I know it's REALLY LATE, but I just figured out how to put this on here...  
And, so yeah, I'm stupid. Anyway, this is the first of many chapters,   
so I hope you enjoy!  
  
  
  
  
As the sun came over the horizon, she yawned. It was just about 8 in the  
morning, she was still a little early.   
" Since I'm a little earlier than expected....I'll grab some stuff to eat!"   
" Mimi!" a girl waved ecstatically from a waiting area with chairs.  
" Sora!" Mimi ran over to her best friend.  
" I'm so glad to see you again!" the two girls cried joyfully in each other's arms.  
" Let get something to eat..." Sora started.  
" OH GOD YES! I AM STARVING!" Mimi held her tummy as to show how  
empty it was.  
" Here, let me help you with your luggage." Sora's mom gestured.  
" Oh, thanks Miss Takenouchi!"  
" Let's go out to that new place near the flower shop." Ms. Takenouchi had  
started walking already.  
" ALRIGHT!" the two over-excited girls ran up.  
  
  
" Jingle bell, jingle bell rock...." the radio alarm sang.  
" SHUT UP!"  
" Yo Matt, it's only an alarm clock!"   
" Whatever, Tai..." Matt got up groggily to his feet.  
Tai had spent the night over at the Ishida's house, so did all of the other guy  
digi-destined, and some of Matt's band members.  
" Hey Matt, get over here and make some food!" Davis cried from the kitchen.  
" Why should I make any food for you losers...." he taunted them.  
" Hey!" all the guys got into some big wrestling, even Jyou( Joe preferred Jyou)  
and Izzy.  
" Anyone want any prune juice?" Cody was answered with a noogie from Matt.  
  
  
" WOW! This food is really good!" Mimi cried after swallowing some of her  
pancakes overloaded with all types of berries.  
" I know what you mean!" Sora said right before stuffing some of her food from  
her egg skillet.  
" You girls are pigs!" Ms. Takenouchi sweatdropped as the whole restaurant was  
staring.  
" Hey!" a voice yelled.  
" Sora, Mimi!" another voice cried.  
There stood before their table was Kari and Yoli.  
" OH! HOW I'VE MISSED YOU BOTH!" Mimi quickly got up from her food and  
squeezed them to death.  
" I---mi-ssed---y-ou---to-oo......" Kari tried to say in Mimi's grasp, as she  
sweatdropped.  
" OH MIMI!" Yoli was hugging twice as hard.   
After tearing Mimi apart from Yoli and Kari, Ms. Takenouchi brought all the  
bundled up girls to her apartment. It was just too cold to do anything else. Ms.  
Takenouchi left ALL of those girls at her apartment alone, since she had to work at the  
flower shop.  
  
  
" Matt, we have to go, kay? We'll see you tomorrow, at practice!" All his band  
members went out the doors.  
" Hey! We should go see Sora! Since, you know, you live in the same apartment  
building as her."   
" Why, you want her, Taichi?" Matt teased.  
" SHUT-UP! You can be an asshole sometimes...(evil look comes over his face )  
Yamato...." Tai and Matt snickered at eachother.  
" I still think your brother and Tai have a really weird friendship, T.A." Davis  
looked stupidly at the older boys.  
" You will never get my name right, will ya?" T.K. laughed.  
" I seriously think he does it on purpose!" Cody grinned.  
" I know, T.K.'s not a difficult name to remember." Izzy crossed his arms.  
" I just...nevermind." Davis flushed.  
" You guys comin'?" Jyou asked from outside the door.  
" Where are---" T.K. started.  
" They already started to Sora's apartment." Jyou said pulling up his glasses.  
  
  
" I am the Champion of Justice, Sailor Moon!" Mimi stood in a Sailor Moon  
stance, wearing a pink Hello Kitty sweater and flared jeans.  
" Shut up, Mimi!" Sora threw a pillow at her, knocking her down. She wore  
jeans also, with a blue Pochacco sweater.  
" You guys! This is the good part!" Yoli cried, her eyes glued to the screen. She  
also wore jeans, and a purple Badtz Maru sweater.  
" Yoli, we've seen this movie dozens of times.....I think you're obsessed with  
Sailor Moon movies...." Kari looked annoyed as she chucked a pillow at her. And she  
wore jeans and a sweater, a yellow Pekkle sweater.  
It looked like a Sanrio convention at the Takenouchi residence. The girls were  
laughing, throwing pillows and all while trying to watch a movie.   
  
  
" Ring her doorbell already.....or are you afraid?" Matt snickered.  
" I'm not afraid!" Tai yelled as he pushed the doorbell of Sora's apartment.  
DING DONG........  
" Hei!" came from the other side of the door.  
" That sounded like Mimi...." Tai thought aloud.  
The door opened to reveal four boisterous girls, including Mimi.  
" YOU GUYS! HOW I'VE MISSED YOU ALL!" Mimi sobbed out of glee as she  
squeezed all of them in bear hugs.  
" Wow, you've gotten strong, Mimi!" T.K. laughed.  
" Really can't tell she happy to see us...." Matt said sarcastically.  
" I'm happy to see you too!" Tai hugged back.  
" It's cold out here, let's go inside." Sora motioned for everyone to come inside.  
  
They all sat around the living room and reminisced, all day. And put Mimi up to  
speed with the digiworld, Palmon, and everything else. When all of a sudden they  
heard some screaming. They all went to see what it was.  
" YAMATO!!!! MATT! I KNOW YOU'RE HOME! YOU CAN'T HIDE FROM ME!  
I KNOW, BECAUSE MY BROTHER IS OVER HERE!!!!! WE HAD A DATE YESTER-  
DAY YAMATO !!!!!!!!" a girl was rampaging out around Matt's apartment door.  
" Oh no!" Matt's expression turned sour.  
" Who's she?" Mimi stood infront of everyone.  
" My sister, Jun." Davis looked annoyed.  
" My worst nightmare." Matt looked really sick.  
" She can't be that bad!" Mimi started to walk to her.  
" No! Don't !!!" Matt cried.  
" She looks pretty cute.." Jyou started.  
" Take her! PLEASE! Take her away!!!!" Matt yelled.  
" Mimi, come here for a sec, and play along." Jyou pulled Mimi over to Matt.  
" Hold eachother's hands, pretend you two are together." Jyou said as he  
winked.  
" Huh?" Matt looked dumbfounded.  
" You want Jun, or Mimi?" Jyou whispered to Matt as Jun came closer.  
" YAMATO?!? You have some explaining to do. Standing me up...HUH?" Jun  
stared at the hands enclosed around eachother.  
" Hey Jun!" Matt said coolly as he sweatdropped.  
" Who is she?" Jun looked suspiciously at Matt and Mimi.  
" I'm Matt's girlfriend from America..." Mimi pulled closer to him, and kissed his  
cheek.  
  
  
  
You like? I hope you don't mind.....but Jun does get with somebody..  
BUT, it's not our lovable Yamato....Don't worry, it's a Mimato, Taiora,  
Takari, Koulei(IzzyxYolei), Junx?, Jyoux?, Davisx? 


End file.
